


it's okay as it is

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hokuto needs to eat more, Light Angst, M/M, don't overwork yourself bby, it's not that angsty it's just them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Hokuto's been working himself to the ground lately, and Taiga doesn't like the direction it's going in, so he decides to step in and take care of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	it's okay as it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> "i have an idea........." she said...  
> Rena suggested this.... and I listen as a faithful follower♥
> 
> But really, Hokuto needs to eat something, and not overwork himself ;; baby, we know you're going to do great no matter what ;~~; please take it easy sometimes!
> 
> I'm slowly working on some new fics but they're going slow ... very slow XD

He knocks on the door, mostly out of courtesy, plastic bags hanging low on his wrists, rustling with every move he makes, and he taps his foot thrice before he fishes out a small tiger keychain from his pocket. A single key hangs from it, and it fits perfectly in the door in front of it, and he doesn’t hesitate to use it when he knocks on the door again and is still met by silence. 

The weight of the bags and his body shifts as he hoists them higher up on his arm to open the door properly, gently swaying it open, voicing his greetings as he enters a dim-lit apartment. He sighs as he notices the light from the living room, walking over to the counter in the kitchen first to drop off the bags. 

“Hokuto?”

When he shuffles his way into the living room, he sees his boyfriend half-asleep on the couch, still in his clothes from earlier today, glasses askew, book open on his chest, and his gaze stuck somewhere between reality and dreamland. He knows that Hokuto is not reading the book at all, especially not from the way his glasses are positioned. 

He sighs lovingly, knowing very well that Hokuto knows he’s here but the fact he didn’t come and greet him by the door as he usually does only proves that the younger is beyond exhausted. Taiga is not surprised though because Hokuto’s been working himself to the ground lately, project after project, interview after interview, shoot after shoot. All that on top of their resumed group activities too, and he understands that they probably want to get as much done as they can before the situation gets worse or prevents the projects to proceed. What he doesn’t understand is why he has to see Hokuto wither like a black flower. 

He shuffles closer, sits down by Hokuto’s waist on the couch, barely fitting on it but it’s a familiar feeling anyway so he doesn’t mind it, takes the book out of Hokuto’s hands, carefully puts the bookmark in place as he places the book on the table beside them. Hokuto lets out a soft whine, too tired to argue, and he barely manages to lean into Taiga’s touch as the older pulls his glasses off. 

“You haven’t eaten,” he says as he brushes Hokuto’s bangs out of his face, soft fingers dancing over warm skin, easily tangling between the dark locks. He doesn’t get a proper answer, only a soft grunt, and Hokuto pushes his head into Taiga’s touch even more. 

“Taiga…”

Usually, he would let Hokuto have his way, shower him with some attention and loving care but he knows that Hokuto’s not been eating properly lately. He knows because he’s always looking at Hokuto, so he knows when something is off. When something throws the usual perfection off balance. While the public and the others might only see it as a passing thing, Taiga knows that if not taken care of properly, it’ll turn bad.

So when Hokuto hugs him quickly in the dressing room when the others are gone, he feels how thin his boyfriend is getting. It’s nothing alarming to the public eye but he knows that there are observant eyes out there, just like his, and he certainly doesn’t like the feeling of more sharp angles against his body, not where they aren’t supposed to be. 

It’s why he’s brought two bags worth of take-out for Hokuto, and he’s set on making the younger get something solid down tonight, even if he has to sacrifice his own sleep. If he’d been better, he’d cooked something for Hokuto but he knows better than anyone that he shouldn’t be let in the kitchen alone, and he definitely doesn’t want to send Hokuto to the hospital due to food poisoning. Therefore, take-out. The healthiest he could find. 

“Hokuto, you have to eat something,” he tries to get some kind of contact with his boyfriend but he’s basically a clingy koala, obviously tired after today, despite the clock only being 10 p.m., way too early for Hokuto be this tired but also way too late for him to eat but he has to. Or he’s going to end up dating a stick (albeit a rather handsome stick no matter what). 

“Don’t need, only need you,” Hokuto mumbles, reaching out one arm to try to find Taiga, arm falling tiredly onto his side, grabbing Taiga’s sleeve lightly. He would have found it adorable, how his boyfriend turns into a five-year-old when tired, if not for the fact that Hokuto hasn’t eaten anything proper in at least 16 hours. 

“Food first, me later,” he soothes Hokuto’s furrowed eyebrows out with gentle strokes of his thumb, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead too.

He manages to get Hokuto to sit up without falling asleep, and he almost feels bad that he can’t let him sleep yet but Hokuto really needs to eat. When he brings the bags over to Hokuto, he can almost see the shine return to the younger’s eyes, the smell of the food waking him up temporarily. He fetches the usual hot sauce Hokuto uses for him too, along with a glass of milk, and some cold tea for himself. 

Then, he watches Hokuto slowly gobble down the food he bought, half-drenched in the hot sauce, and despite all the years together, he still can’t fathom how Hokuto finds it delicious or how his stomach survives it but it's Hokuto, so he shouldn't be surprised. He nibbles on some pieces of karaage he bought for himself, leaning onto Hokuto’s thighs as he watches him eat from his spot on the floor. It’s not the best place to sit at in particular but this way, he doesn’t get in the way of Hokuto’s eating but can also stay close enough to feel the other against him. 

He hands him pieces of paper napkins to Hokuto as he cleans up after himself, wiping of the bottle as well, making sure he’s leaving it as clean as it was before he got it. It’s adorable really, how Hokuto’s habits are so natural and subtle, Taiga thinks as he continues to observe his boyfriend. There’s a bit more life in Hokuto after getting some food down but it’s far from the usual Hokuto. 

The exhaustion is still there and now he feels more willing to let Hokuto crawl into bed and sleep. He doesn’t know why Hokuto was on the couch earlier instead of his bed like any other sane person would be but he doesn’t think twice about it. 

When he gets Hokuto stripped down, ready for bed, he doesn’t notice any bigger changes in his body but he knows that if he puts his arms around Hokuto now, it’ll feel like he’ll break him. It doesn’t stop him from doing it anyway, naturally wrapping his arms around Hokuto as they crawl under the blankets. 

They share a few soft kisses, more out of the need to feel the other close than out of desire, as they make themselves comfortable, limbs already tangling together but it’s a dance they’ve done so many times already so it’s okay. 

Hokuto shifts closer to him, finding his comfortable spot against Taiga’s chest, pressing a small kiss to his collarbones as he relaxes in Taiga’s embrace, in the only way he does whenever Taiga is near. He threads his fingers through Hokuto’s hair, humming a slow tune, a melody only they know exist, their private song, and he knows that Hokuto usually joins in with him but tonight, he’s content singing Hokuto to sleep. 

He lets his hands soothe the frowning lines on Hokuto’s skin, lets his voice wash away the worrying thoughts, and lets his arms shield him from any incoming disturbances. Hokuto’s heart beats in time with his own, already synchronized on a deeper level, and with the way he holds him back, he gets reminded of how Hokuto’s a few months younger than him. It’s not often he thinks about it, they’re basically the same age but in moments like this, it feels like months are years. Hokuto’s so young but already so damaged. 

But to Taiga, that doesn’t matter because he’ll be there to mend the broken pieces over and over again if he has to. He’s not perfect, and Hokuto has to pick him up sometimes too but that also doesn’t matter because he knows that Hokuto is by his side. 

It’s okay like this because it’s them.


End file.
